Queen Beryl
|image = Queen_Beryl.jpg |alias = |birthday = November 1Moonlight Soldiers: Queen Beryl |age = Unknown |eyes = Brown |hair = Red |origin = Negaverse |height = 6'1" (185cm) |weight = 150lbs (68kg) |hobby = Anarchy, bedlam, chaos, Snooping, spying, sabotage |favorite color = Black |favorite foods = Liver |favorite animal = Scorpion |dream = World Domination |monster type = Humanoid Negamonster (when combined with the Negaverse) |alignment = Evil |affiliation = Negaforce |rank = Commander, Queen of the Negaverse |ability = Energy Absorption |attacks = Energy projectiles |psource = Negaverse |weakness = Princess Serena, the Sailor Scouts, bad temper, impatient |strength = Ability to control Generals, Negamonsters |creator = Naoko Takeuchi |first appearance = "A Moon Star is Born" |last appearance = "Day of Destiny" |english voice = Naz Edwards (DiC Dub), Jill Frappier (DiC Dub), Cindy Robinson (Viz Dub) |japanese voice = Keiko Han }} is the Queen of the Negaverse, and main antagonist of Sailor Moon. Her goal is to release her mistress, the Negaforce, and rule the world. Biography Silver Millennium Queen Beryl and the Negaforce are residents of the Negaverse. 1,000 years ago, Beryl and the Negaforce invaded the Moon Kingdom in an attempt to overthrow its ruler, Queen Serenity. Beryl was successful in killing Prince Darien, an inhabitant of Earth, the Moon Princess, Princess Serena and a majority of the Moon Kingdom's subjects. However, before she could further damage, she and her army was sealed away in the Negaverse by Queen Serenity when she used the Crescent Moon Wand. ''Sailor Moon'' When the Negaverse recovers from Serenity's efforts to seal them away, Queen Beryl begins to try and gather energy for the Negaforce in order to free it. She sent Jedite to obtain energy for the Negaverse, but he failed nine times and was defeated by the Sailor Scouts, so she put him into Eternal Sleep and sent Nephlite to gather energy. After several failed attempts, she began searching for the Moon Princess. Once Nephlite was killed, Zoycite became the new commander. Beryl sent her to find the seven Rainbow Crystals to reawaken the Seven Shadows within the crystal carriers. Zoycite was able to get four of the crystals, but all the Seven Shadows were killed by Sailor Moon when she healed the crystal carriers. Beryl then commanded Zoycite to bring Tuxedo Mask to her alive in order to obtain the rest of the Rainbow Crystals. However, Zoycite tried to kill him as revenge for scratching her face. Angered that her orders were disobeyed, Beryl killed Zoycite and promoted Malachite. Though she was unable to to claim the Imperium Silver Crystal from the reawakened Princess Serena, she was able to capture Tuxedo Mask. She and the Negaforce brainwashed Prince Darien, convincing him to fight against the sailor scouts with Malachite. Beryl then sent Malachite and Prince Darien to find Sailor Moon in the hopes of stealing the Silver Crystal from her. However, Malachite and Darien's combined efforts to take the Silver Crystal were thwarted by the Sailor Scouts. When Sailor Moon attempted to cure Darien of the Negaforce's influence, Beryl transported Darien back to the Negaverse. When Sailor Scouts made their way to the Negaverse to fight Beryl, she sent the Doom and Gloom Girls after them. They defeated all the Sailor Scouts except Sailor Moon, whom Beryl teleported to the Negaverse to fight Prince Darien. Sailor Moon able to heal Darien with her locket. Beryl attempted to kill Darien with a spear, but he countered her attack with one of his roses. The rose shattered the spike and stabbed her in the center of her chest. Weakened from the attack, Beryl went to the Negaforce for help. The Negaforce fused with Beryl, imbuing her with her powers. She fought Sailor Moon, who transformed into Princess Serena. Backed by the power of the Sailor Scouts, she used Cosmic Moon Power to "banished" Beryl back to the Negaverse", which was the destroyed in conjunction with her defeat. ''Sailor Moon R'' Following the restoration of the Sailor Scout's memories, Artemis confirmed the death of Beryl.Sailor Moon R, Episode 3: "A Knight to Remember" She apparently knew Alan and Ann, as they had heard about Earth from her sometime before her death. Characteristics Personality Queen Beryl is driven by power and a desire for world domination. When she destroyed the Moon Kingdom with the help of the Negaforce, her ruling master, it was with the hope of contouring its people. However, her attempt was thwarted by Queen Serenity. Though she was temporarily defeated, she and the rest of the Negaverse were revived following the discovery of Sailor Moon by her guardian, Luna. Beryl is largely inactive in the search to regain energy for the Negaforce, preferring to order her her generals to complete the tasks necessary to free the Negaforce. Beryl tolerates failure as well as her master and after considerable leniency, will punish her generals when the chances she afforded them run out. When push comes to shove, Beryl will intervene in a situation that she believes requires her direct intervention, however, it doesn't guarantee victory in her favor. Powers and Abilities After the Negaforce, she is the strongest occupant in the Negaverse. Like most beings from the Negaverse, Queen Beryl uses energy based attacks against her enemies. Her abilities vary from petrification, placing subordinates into a "Eternal Sleep", infinite darkness and mind control. Original Japanese adaptation .]] In the original Japanese anime adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's manga, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, the character is named Beryl and later adopts the name Queen Beryl. As far as her named is concerned, it remained unchanged for the English Localization of the anime and manga. Beryl began as a simple peasant girl who maintained unrequited feelings for Prince Endymion, who was in love with Princess Serenity. Watching him from afar, she watched when Endyimon and Serenity became romantically involved and gradually become bitter and jealous. Queen Metallia of the Dark Kingdom was able to prey on Beryl's vulnerable state of mind and convinced her to join the Dark Kingdom. Queen Beryl led the attack on the Moon Kingdom and attempted to persuade Endymion to join her and the Dark Kingdom. When he refused, Queen Beryl killed him with her sword, which led to Serenity's suicide. Serenity's mother sealed Metallia and her army away. Beryl was unwillingly reincarnated on Earth. Following her reincarnation she resurrected Metallia and the Ginzuishou to free Metallia from her prison within the Earth. Beryl pretends to swear loyalty to Metallia, but her agenda is to rule the planet with Prince Endymion at her side. Trivia *Queen Beryl has no familiar ties with any of the characters in the Moon Kingdom in the English Dub produced by DiC. Instead, Beryl is established as a the archetypal villain bent on world domination instead of a woman manipulated by a dark entity. *"Beryl" is the name of a . Gallery References Category:Villains Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Deceased